


Birthday

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A sad one shot





	Birthday

I stand at my bedroom window and look down on the street below. Today is one of the hardest days of the year because it would have been my sister's birthday today. I sometimes dream about what she would have been like but I will never know because she never had the chance to live. A hour that is how long I got to be her big brother, life sucks.


End file.
